yukaiutaufandomcom-20200214-history
Kai Kim In-Depth
=Kai Kim= Aha! I see you have arrived! So you want to know more about me, eh? Well I don't really judge you~ I am a pretty awesome person! As the leader of the YuKai's I will provide you with nothing but the truth! And yes I am the leader! You didn't know that? See! You have learned something new already! =Relations= ---- *''KaiKai Kim:'' She is my big sister but I am the one setting the rules! Or at least... That's how it SHOULD be! I am Mature right? I know how to handle things! Just because she is always carrying sweets for the rest of us, and just because she has the MAGIC ability, to calm me down as I am at the top of my sugar rush, to make Youe smile, to help Yuett with her homework, actually stand somewhat close to Ouy and not scare Iak away, doesn't mean that she would make a better leader than I am!........ Right? Aaa~ah! I am getting upset now! I need my big sis! N-not that I would get grumpy if she didn't give me a good night hug or anything!!.... SERIOUSLY! ///;; .... Stupid sisters.... ---- *''Iak Yukai'' Yeah even though the surname is different, Iak is actually our brother! Mine and KaiKai's I mean. I am not sure why he shares his name with Ouy... Sure they're like always together... But he's still my baby brother~ ... Though he totally prefers Ouy before me... That's pretty sad! But I guess, as long as he's happy with it I wont complain. To be honest I don't spend alot of time with him. THAT is actually not my fault though! I mean how could I spend time with him? He's always with Ouy! And Ouy tries to bite my hand off if he sees me! Oh man it's not easy being as popular as I am! I can tell you that much!... Ahaha..;; ---- *''Yuett Egao:'' Ah Yuett~ She's my good friend and singing partner! Don't get any ideas of her and me dating! I love her but it'd be odd to date one of your best friends don't you think? She's cute though! I would totally take her out on a friendly date! Ahaha.. Wait.. that sounded wrong!;;; A-anyway... Me and Yuett has been friends for around.. lets see.. about 4 years!... Really? Time really flies! I am not lying when I say we clicked right away! You know... ladies can't keep away from me~ HurHur.. I love working with her though! It's always nice and fluent and we sing a lot together, even when we're not recording! We just can't help ourselves~ Yuett is my trusty companion on my amazing adventures! She always sides with me and helps me out when I... get into trouble.. Of course that is never my own fault!! ---- *''Youe Egao:'' Ohohoho... Youe you're such an amusing person to be around~ He is a totally nice guy, abit daft... and oblivious to hm... say.. THE WORLD. But I like him a lot! He's Yuett's brother but I am still older! He's taller.. though............... There is almost nothing, I enjoy as much as teasing this poor guy... I can't help it! it's too easy! I don't even have to TRY to get under his skin~ I have lost count of all the times he's been chasing me around~ Between the two of us... me personally?... I think he's crushing on me! I am not sure how to think about this... I mean I think I prefer.. older.. guys...!!! GIRLS!.... ---- *''Ouy Yukai'' You know how, "The smaller the dog is the louder it barks?" Yeah! That's pretty much the deal with Ouy! He's a tiny little angry man! I get the feeling he doesn't trust me! What could he be basing that on? I am a perfectly capable leader! I know everthing about all of our members! Such as I know for a fact that Ouy is in love with Iak! Actually... they're in love with eachother! The way Ouy takes on that "Prince on white horse" or in his case..."Brat on a donkey" is pretty cute though! They couldn't have found a better counter part or... "singing partner"! I support their relationship! Everyone keep saying that nothing is confirmed but seriously? I am not the only one thinking this am I? ----